Hitori? Īe, Haruka Ni Sore Kara
by Animewarrior12
Summary: Nico Yazawa that's what makes you unique, that's what makes you a great asset to μ's! Oneshot! Title means; Alone? No, Far From It


**This is a bit of a character study because of what I read on the Love Live! Wikipedia page and how I feel if Nico realizes that she is one of the least attention grabbing one in the group.**

* * *

It was well past school hours even past some other after school activities to be precise. The μ's, a school idol group that wanted to save their High school and succeeded had just finished another day of training on the school roof. Eight member's were happy at their good work but one, this girl was feeling something she hadn't felt in a very long while and it was plaguing her mind since halfway through practice. This undesirable feeling of inadequacy had crept into her heart and mind because she had thought too much on what her other teammates/friends had that she lacked and to say the least it pained her. She hadn't experienced this feeling since she had tried to disband μ's because she felt that if she couldn't succeed in her dreams of becoming a great idol in her first year then no could but she knew it wasn't fair or right but she couldn't help herself in that time.

Right now though it was different then before, instead of trying to destroy the idol group that she cherished so much now, she was feeling that she had no real eye-catcher to her that her other friends had. Honoka the leader, the on the whim girl that has natural charisma and pull of bringing people together. Umi the organizer and second in command has intelligence and is always reliable to anyone who needs help in anything their troubled with. Kotori the dressmaker and third in command has a genuine sweetness that makes it seem that you could never be mad with her as well as natural charm. Hanayo the innocent one with great idol potential, Rin the hyperactive one with great athleticism. Maki the cool stoic one with great intelligence, Nozomi the tarot reader that stabilizes the team, and lastly Eli the serious one with a cool sister vibe. While she, Nico Yazawa, had many of their traits because of her dreams of becoming an idol as a child, but to her own misfortune none of them made her unique enough to really be eye-catching.

Even A-rise an other idol group she looked up too before didn't even praise her for anything and at the time she didn't quite get what Tsubasa was meaning to say because she was to idol-struck so she just thought it was a compliment. But when she finally did get it, it pained her so much that she ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

"Nicocchi~" As Nico became aware of who the voice was and the tone in said voice was, it was too late as Nozomi started to violate her chest.

Now if Nico wasn't thinking about her inferiority towards her teammates just now she wouldn't have reacted the way she was about to do with Nozomi and she also would have known that Nozomi was doing this because she knew what Nico was thinking about, like she had some sixth sense for this crap.

"Rah! Stop touching me, I'm not in the mood for this!" Nico squirmed her way out of Nozomi's grip and shoved her hard, making the busty woman fall to the floor.

"Nico!" Almost everyone yelled at her for her violent outburst and Nico just looked at them clearly not fully comprehending what she did wrong, many like Maki, Umi, and Eli were glaring at her while Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo were confused at her. When she did realize what was wrong, Nico clearly not wanting to face the consequences ran away leaving all her stuff behind.

She could hear the yells of "Come back!" from them especially Maki and Nozomi but one thing stopped her from listening and that was she didn't want to hear the lecture or the inevitable "No you're important to the μ's and we need you." talk if she spilled what she felt. Nozomi probably knew what she was feeling before even she herself was aware, maybe from her tarot cards somehow and that would probably be why she was so attentive with her today...

* * *

After running almost all the way home Nico finally slowed to an exhausted halt, she was differently no Rin... "Damn it!" Nico hit a wall she was beside, she had drew another comparison to her and another member of μ's.

"I really need to stop this crap but I can't help it!" She complained aloud as she rubbed her sore knuckles. ''Maybe I should just give up on being an idol I have nothing that is eye-catching to people. I don't understand why though! I have the potential don't I? I have clear porcelain skin, nice silky hair, and look really young for my age!" She yelled out to the dimming sky as she teared up. " Maybe I'm just to stupidly normal, I mean I almost look like the typical Japanese girl, black hair, short, and fair skin. The only thing different are my eyes and grumpy personality, is that why I have such misfortune!?" She fell at the entrance of her apartment building, tears started to spill out rapidly now.

She felt a tap on her shoulder not even a minute in with her emotional breakdown. Not caring anymore Nico looked up with her red puffy eyes and with blurriness from her teary condition she had to take a second to try and focus. Once she did her eyes widened in shock once she recognized who this person was, it was Maki with Nico's school bag and the red head looked rather flustered and awkward. Gritting her teeth Nico put her head down, not wanting to embarrass herself any further with Maki, guess she did care still.

Wiping her eyes Nico slowly got up and with her head down still tried to get her backpack but suddenly she heard a quiet thud on the ground and was enveloped in an embrace by the younger girl. "M-Maki s-stop!" Nico tried to struggle out of this hug but Maki was stronger and both of them knew it, the hold tightened anyway.

The embrace didn't last long as Maki pulled away but she still gripped Nico on the shoulder, she looked upset. "I heard what you were saying earlier and it just isn't true!" Maki yelled at her and the older girl grew unusually quiet, Maki went on though. "I-I think your wrong You're unique and eye-catching enough to become a great idol on your own! Yes you can be annoying, Yes you can be grumpy, maybe even overbearing at times and in a weird way that's what's charming about you! I also know you're like that because you have more experience about idoling than anybody else does and that puts fear for other idol groups because you know the ins and the outs of this business, you have passion! So Nico Yazawa that's what makes you unique, that's what makes you a great asset to μ's!" The red head ended as she looked at the older girl so seriously, so intensely that it made Nico flash a rare true smile at her. Maki was caught off guard by this smile and became flustered and loosened her grip on the red eyed girl.

"Thank you Maki." The shorter one of the two said as she hugged Maki "I truly needed that."

"A-anyone one of our friends would have said that, it's only right!" Maki said blushing as she hugged back Nico while twirling her red hair around her finger.

* * *

Hearing and watching everything at a distance Nozomi smiled at the good outcome of Nico's situation, Nozomi pushed of the wall she was leaning on and began walking off. She had followed Maki as she chased down after Nico, her excuse was that Nico needed her bag for homework and a while after Nozomi has made up her own excuse was for seeing if the two tsundere were safe which both of their excuses were believable and partly true. Maki's reason for doing this was to figure out Nico's outburst and hers was to see if her tarot cards predictions became true which they did. Her cards told her someone was in need of relieving and having reassurance of a deep personal secret they had been hiding and struggling with and she only knew of only one person in her group of friends that still had many secrets hidden. Nozomi was glad that her friend was finally relieving that stress of insecurities she had been holding in for so long.

"Maki-chan better take care of Nicocchi or she might get a punishment from me.~" The emerald eyed girl said aloud.

Maki felt an unpleasant shiver run down her spin.

* * *

 **I don't know if the ending would satisfy or be gotten by everyone but I'll explain either way. I wanted you the readers to get out of this story is: Even though you feel like you're alone and think you're not better than someone else or lack something that they have, you have other skills, whether you acknowledge Them or not that make you unique and different from others and by one simple coversation either by accident or willingly from a friend/anybody you trust will tell you honestly that you have the strength to be the best in something you do enjoy** **. Those simple conversations long or short will have the best impact for you in the long run.**

 **Well that's the end for this oneshot!**


End file.
